Le plus mauvais souvenir de Kurapika
by Takomaki
Summary: Il avait une douzaine d'années, mais il ne savait pas que ce jour là allait changer sa vie. Le passé de Kurapika : quand son clan fut décimé. Oneshot. Corrigé.


**Auteur :** Takomaki  
**Disclaimer :** Kurapika n'est pas à moi, snif... (il est à Léolio mais ça c'est une autre histoire)

Fanfic non-Yaoi ! Kurapika n'est pas une fille (enfin je crois).

Fanfic que j'ai écrite pour fanwork100 , si vous voulez en savoir plus allez sur le site dans mon profil.

* * *

_Ce jour là où tout avait changé, où tout s'était écroulé, où la solitude s'était emparée de lui..._

Quelques cris retentissaient dans la forêt où des enfants jouaient. Enfants... un peu grand quand même, agés d'environ douze ans.

- Saute !

- Non !

- Saute !

- J'ai peur...

- Allez !

La jeune fille sauta et un garçon la rattrapa. Ils rigolèrent. Une troisième personne les regardaient avec un sourire en coin. Ses cheveux blonds et longs attachés reluisaient en cette fin de journée.

En rentrant chez eux, un des garçon, les cheveux blonds foncés presque chatain, s'arrêta.

- Kurapika... chuchota-t-il pour que la fille ne l'entende pas.

- Oui ? fit Kurapika en se retournant vers son ami.

- Euh... hésita le garçon.

La fille les regarda tout les deux et fronça les sourcils.

- Ma présence vous gêne ? fit-elle vexée. De toutes façon je pars !

Et elle tourna les talons.

- Non, c'est que... fit le garçon aux cheveux blonds foncé. C'est... Hé ! Reviens !

Elle ne revint pas.

- Bon, fit Kurapika en se tournant vers son ami, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ?

- Si sa... euh enfin, si elle... enfin moi elle me...

L'ami de Kurapika avait visiblement du mal à parler, mais Kurapika fit un sourire.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? Hein ?

L'autre parut choqué et rougit vivement en gromelant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

- Je pense qu'elle c'est pareil tu sais... Haha ! La tête que tu fais !

Ils rentrèrent ensuite plus soulagé, surtout pour le roméo.

- Tu es enfin là, fit la voix d'un homme blond grand et autoritaire.

- Oui, fit Kurapika faisant face à son père, en se tripotant ses cheveux longs.

- Tu devrais les couper un peu non ? fit le père de Kurapika.

- Maman dit que ça me va bien... marmona le fils un peu vexé.

- Bon il faudrait que tu t'entraine et que tu étudies, si tu veux devenir un érudit et ne pas finir comme Mingo...

Kurapika resta silencieux, Mingo était le type qu'on pouvait qualifier le plus fénéant du clan Kuruta, c'était en quelque sorte l'exemple à ne pas suivre.

- Oui je sais, mais je m'amusait... commença Kurapika.

- Tu t'amusait ? Et l'avenir du clan ? coupa son père.

- Oui, mais... essaya d'expliquer sans succès Kurapika.

- Bon ! Maintenant tu vas te rendre utile ! J'ai une mission importante pour toi !

Kurapika s'aprocha de son père.

- Tu sais que la fille du chef est malade ? demanda son père.

- Oui, répondit Kurapika se demandant ce que son père voulait lui proposer.

- Bien, tu devra donc allez chercher des médicaments dans la ville la plus proche.

- Mais Sukiron ne peux pas la soigner ?

Son père lui jeta un regard dur.

- Cette maladie, il ne peux pas la soigner, nous n'avons pas recours souvent à "l'extérieur", mais c'est un des cas exceptionnels.

Kurapika aquiesca.

- Tu pars ce soir.

- Oui... ce soir !

- Oui.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" !

Kurapika n'avait pas le choix et dû aller préparer ses affaires à contrecoeur. Son père était sévère. Il était toujours derrère son dos à dire "fait-ci", "fait-ça", "ne passe pas tout ton temps à t'amuser si tu ne veux pas finir comme Mingo". Mais sa sévérité venait sûrement de son status, c'était un des hommes les plus honorables du clan, le bras droit du chef qui était aussi son meilleur ami.

Le père de Kurapika voulait par-dessus tout que son fils lui ressemble. Kurapika était doué mais son père exigeait toujours plus.

Le soleil se couchait, la visibilité se faisait moindre, des feux s'allumèrent pour éclairer les maisons.

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Une femme blonde, les cheveux longs et un apaisant sourire sur son visage adressa la question à Kurapika.

- C'est papa... marmona Kurapika.

- Ah oui, il m'en a parlé de ton "expédition", dit-elle avec un rire.

- Il pense que je suis un flemmard, dit-il en dévisageant sa mère.

Elle resta impassible et en cessa pas de sourire.

- Il aimerait tant que tu suive son exemple ! dit-elle. Des fois il en perd la tête presque, mais ne te fais pas de soucis, tu vivra comme toi tu le veux, et non comme lui te le dira.

"Ce qui ne l'empêchera pas de me harceler, pensa Kurapika"

La mère de Kurapika partit vers une autre pièce et revint quelques minutes après avec un petit paquet.

- Tiens, ce sont des provisions, dit sa mère en lui donnant le paquet.

- Oh ! Euh... merci maman...

Il mis le paquet dans son sac.

- Bonne chance !

- A tout à l'heure ! fit Kurapika en courant vers la sortie et en adressant un signe de la main.

Une fois dehors il chercha son père en courant et percuta quelqu'un.

- Kurapika ! Fais plus attention !

- Tu ne faisait pas attention toi non plus !

La jeune fille se leva, Kurapika l'aida.

- Tu ne sais pas où est... ? commença-t-elle mais Kurapika était déjà parti en courant.

Il tomba enfin sur son père.

- Papa ! Je dois y aller ! fit Kurapika un peu plus motivé.

- Ah oui... fit-il ditrait. He bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Non je venais te dire aurevoir... mais bon...

- C'est gentil, mais rapelle-toi, plus vite tu ira, plus vite tu sera rentré, fit son père.

- Oui... fit machinalement Kurapika.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de nous dire "aurevoir", nous nous verrons demain. A moins que tu te perdes.

- Je ne me perdrais pas ! fit Kurapika sur un ton de défi.

Son père hocha la tête et tourna les talons sans lui dire aurevoir.

A la lisière de la forêt Kurapika fut rattrapé par une main.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda son amie.

- Je... Mon père m'a envoyé chercher des médicamments pour la fille du chef, répondit Kurapika.

- L'autre ne me parle plus, fit-elle furieuse.

- L'autre ? Tu veux dire... Pourquoi tu ne l'appelle pas par son prénom ? fit Kurapika surpris.

- Il m'énerve, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a... j'ai l'impression qu'il veut m'éviter... et...

- Je pense plutôt qu'il a un peu peur, mais ça ira mieux demain. Je dois y aller !

Kurapika partit en courant en laissant son amie perdue dans ses pensées. Il pénétra dans cette forêt dense où des animaux dangeureux vivaient.

_Et ce qui se passa ensuite..._

Cette nuit la la lune semblait bien rouge, mais elle ne tarda pas à être cachée par les arbres. Kurapika s'enfonçait plus profondément dans la forêt. Il marcha, en espérant qu'à son arrivée son père reconaisse qu'il était jeune et n'avait pas besoin de se sur-mener. Les buissons étaient touffus, des cris d'animaux se faisaient entendre dans l'obscurité pénétrante jusqu'à rendre presque paranoiaque.

Enfin, à l'aube il vit cette ville. Elle était calme, les gens dormaient à l'heure qu'il était. Kurapika se dirigea vers un endroit suceptible de lui vendre des médicaments. C'était vrai qu'ils vivaient coupés du monde, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de savoir ce qui s'y passait en général. Les voitures, la technologie, Kurapika ne les avait vu que sur des livres ou sur quelques rares échantillons. Ainsi donc il alla vers une pharmacie et dû attendre qu'elle ouvre. Il s'attarda un peu en observant plusieurs choses qu'il trouvait bizarre...

En traversant l'immense forêt qui lui séparait de son clan, il repensa à ce monde-là où il ne vivait pas. Bien sûr il était heureux dans son clan, mais il était aussi curieux. Il se promis de retourner un jour dans cette ville avec ses meilleurs amis. Pourtant perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le son de l'hélicoptère qui passa au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui était innabituel. Il marcha quelques kilomètres encore et sentit une odeur de pétrole. Il accéléra le pas. Le pétrole était une substance qu'ils n'utilisaient que très rarement. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

L'endroit où vivait le clan Kuruta n'était plus très loin, il entendit des gens parler et des espèces de moteur fonctionner. Des visiteurs ?

Il quitta l'épaisseur de la fôret en enfin il pû voir l'hélicoptaire posé sur un tas de cendres qu'avait été une maison auparavant.

Kurapika se figea. Il observa les alentours, il ne restait que des cendres ou des bouts de bois qui tenaient debouts par miracle. Où étaient ses proches ?

Un frisson glacé l'envellopa, ses muscles se contractèrent.

Des gens étaient là, des gens d'ailleurs ils observaient quelque chose par terre... du sang... Un corps ?

Kurapika eut un haut-le corps quand il découvrit le corps du chef du clan. Si lui il était dans cet état là alors qu'était-il advenu des autres ?

Il eut la réponse en entendant la conversation qu'il perçut à peine, car il avait bel et bien compris, même s'il avait l'impression d'être dans un terrible cauchemard.

- Oui... tout le clan... dit une voix de femme penchée au dessus du corps.

- Combien étaient-ils ? demanda l'homme en écrivant dans un carnet.

- Environ une trentaine, mais avec ce carnage, impossible qu'il y ait un survivant.

"Survivant" ? "Carnage" ? Kurapika sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

- C'est bizarre... fit l'homme.

- Qui y'a-til de si bizarre ?

- Hé bien, que la brigade soit venue prendre leurs yeux, après tout ils n'étaient pas très connus...

Kurapika n'entendit pas la suite. Il devait s'en assurer, car c'était impossible ! Un mauvais cauchemard, il allait se reveiller d'un instant à l'autre et... il trébucha contre un corps étendu par terre. Il lui manquait les yeux, et le visage était en sang... d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que le visage. Et là Kurapika se rendit compte que tout était vrai, que tout était injuste et détestable...

...et que ses yeux à lui étaient écarlates.

La tristesse le gagna et un mélange de sentiments indescriptibles ...

Les mains posée au sol, la tête baissée il vomit, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

C'était fini. Il était seul. Plus personne avec qui parler, jouer ou même se disputer.

La vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue sans ses proches... il valait mieux en finir tout de suite avec la douleur, les rejoindres.

Kurapika prit une épée cassée juste à côté du corps et caressa la lame cassée pleine de sang. Et vit dans un endroit miraculeusement épargné son reflet. Ses yeux écarlates brillaient.

"Brigade Fantôme"

C'était eux qui avaient fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

Et la tristesse laissa place à la haine.

Il avaient fait ça pour récupérer les pupilles écarlates, les yeux !

Kurapika serra l'épée de toutes ses forces et la planta par terre. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il fallait leur faire payer à cette "Brigade Fantôme".

Tous les tuer !

Il ne pouvait pas mourir en laissant ces assassins en vie !

Et là, il se jura de les tuer tous jusqu'au dernier.

Il brandit l'épée cassée et la porta contre lui, les larmes ruisselantes il fit sa promesse. Bientôt, les larmes ne lui coulaient plus, mais cette lueur dans ses yeux, elle restait, rouge écarlate, comme le sang de ses compagnons lorqu'il avait coulé...

* * *

J'avoue que c'est une peu triste, où dommage de pas avoir le combat de la Brigade contre le clan Kuruta, mais il s'agit des souvenirs de Kurapika, et ce dernier n'était pas présent lors des faits. Pauvre Kurapika, snif...  



End file.
